Eventually, In Time
by colleenbennette
Summary: After their kiss during the Battle, Ron and Hermione have a hard and some what akward time getting their relationship to start. Rated T for language.


A/N: Hello again everybody! It's summer again which means I have a lot more time to write stories. I was just laying in bed when this idea popped in my head so I hope you enjoy the story! It's about how Ron and Hermione's relationship kicks off. But in my head, I always imagined them being kind of awkard at the beginning of the relationship. And voilà! That's how I got the idea for this story! Read and review!

-

Hermione and Ron had just finished their first date which was made up of walking around the muggle village near the Burrow. Well, actually, it wasn't really a date. This is said in the sense that Ron didn't actually ask Hermione on a date. It just happened to be the two of them, alone, spending the day together. But it can all be explained.

That morning, Hermione woke up to a beautiful winter day. It was winter break at Hogwarts and Hermione was spending the first week off at the Burrow and spending the holidays with her family. She looked around Ginny's bedroom from her cot and saw Ginny sitting at her desk reading a letter.

"Good morning Ginny," Hemione spoke in a sleepy voice, "What are you reading?"

"Good Morning! It's a letter from Harry," Ginny replied, "He said he's going to be arriving today!". Along with Hermione, Harry was spending he's days off from auror training at the Burrow.

Ginny quickly re-folded the letter and placed it back on her desk. The two girls then headed down the stairs for breakfast.

As they made their way into the kitchen, they saw Ron already sitting at the table eating. "Morning Gin. Morning 'Mione" Ron said with his mouth full of food. Hermione responded with just a smile. Things between the lately had been...different.

After Ron and Hermioe had kissed during the battle, neither one of them had ever mentioned it. But don't be mistaken, they both thought of it all the time. They would both wonder wether they would have another moment like that ever again. They wondered wether they would feel their bodies pressed against each other or wether their lips would ever touch again. They both assumed that it would happen again...eventually...in time.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Ginny asked as both girls sat down and started to put food on their plates. "I was thinking that maybe we could go into town."

"Yeah that sounds good." Hermione answered.

"Me too." Ron replied.

"Sounds good!" Ginny said enthusiastically, "We can leave in about an hour. That should give all of us enough time to get ready."

In an hours time, all three were back in the kitchen standing by the back door. "Are we all ready to go?" Ron asked as he adjusted his hat. Hermione nodded her head but Ginny let out a gasp.

"Oh no! I forgot that Harry's going to get here in about an hour and no one else is home."

"Oh...well I guess there goes are day" Hermione said about to take off her gloves. No it's fine. I'll stay here and wait for Harry, you guys can go" Ginny said while placing her hand on Hermione's to stop her from removing her gloves.

"Um...sure. Okay. Let's get going then Hermione" Ron said as he opened the door for her. "Bye Ginny. See you later!" Hermione wave good bye as she and Ron made their way out the door.

-

As Ron and Hermione walked through the yard of the Burrow making their way to the muggle village, they could both feel the awkard tension between them. This was the first time they were left alone for this long in awhile. And as they walked, both of them were thinking of the kissed the shared over eight months ago.

"Merlin, this is akward," Ron thought, "I can't remember the last time me and her have been left alone together. Hm...maybe this would be a could time to mention the kiss. Oh snap out of it Weasley there will never be a time that's appropriate to mention that bloody kiss. It was pretty amazing though, better than any of the times I snogged Lavender. I wonder if Hermione's think about the kiss too..." Ron finished his thoughts as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

"That stupid kiss!" was all Hermione was thinking of at that moment. "It completely ruined me and Ron's friendship! Why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to kiss him during the battle? And with Harry standing right next to us! Well knowing Ron, he's probably already forgot about that stupid kiss. All he probabaly ever thinks of is-"

But Hermione's thoughts were cut off as she tripped over a stray branch and fell face flat into the snow. As she turned around to sit up straight, she saw Ron crouched down infront her asking if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione answered but then noticing her jeans were now soaking wet from the snow, "my pants just got wet". Hermione started to pull out her wand put Ron put up his hand in protest.

"No Hermione, let me do it". Ron retrieved his wand from his back pants pocket and muttered a spell to dry Hermione's pants. Hermione felt a her body become completely warm and she wasn't sure if it was caused by the spell or if it was the fact that Ron was so close to her.

"There, all better!" Ron exclaimed being pleased with his work. Hermione thanked him and then gently rubbed her hand on her thigh feeling her now dry pants. She smiled and looked up at Ron. But at the moment where there eyes locked, Hermione's smiled faded. They seemed to be staring into to each others' eyes for what seemed like a good ten minutes.

Noticing how long it had been, Ron coughed and looked away. "Well we should get going" he stated as he stood up. Hermione sat for a second reflecting on the moment and then stood up. They continued their walked to the road that led to the muggle village in complete silence.

-

As Ron and Hermione got to the main road of the village, Hermione noticed a small and quaint muggle bookstore on one of the street corners. "Ron, I'm going to go browse that book store" Hermione said as she pointed in the direction of the store and started to walk.

"Wait!" Ron called out to her. Hermione turned around to look at him with a confused look on her face. "I mean, if it's just the two of us, we probably shouldn't split up".

"Well okay I guess," Hermione replied, "You really want to go to a bookstore?". Ron simply nodded and they made their way to the bookstore.

As they entered the shop, Ron heard a tiny bell ring and then saw Hermione quickly make her way to a book shelf. As Ron followed behind her, he saw that she was looking at historical fiction books. Ron stood beside Hermione for a few minutes before stricking up a conversation.

"Hows school going?" he asked. "Good." Hermione replied while looking at the back of a book. "Oh...okay." Ron said feeling ashamed that their conversation ended so fast. Hermione could feel him thinking this and looked at him instead of the book.

"I miss you," Hermione said looking staight into his eyes. Ron was a bit taken back but Hermione carried on. "I miss you...and Harry. Hogwarts just not the same without you guys. Everything is just so boring! I miss the adrenaline rush of having that thought that I might get in trouble!".

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Really? You? Hermione Granger? You liked getting in trouble?". Hermione giggled at how over dramamtic Ron was being. "Well you know 'Mione, you can still get into trouble without me and Harry. I can give you some stuff from the joke shop and that will definetly get you a detention!".

Hermione laughed again and then started to ask Ron about how his life was going. "How's the shop doing?" she asked. "Its going really good actually! We're getting a lot of buisness lately so we're thinking if opening a shop in Hogesmead".

"Well that's good!" Hermione said. She pulled two books off of the shelf. She walked to the cashier and was about to pull out her money when Ron stopped her. "No Hermione, let me" He said. "Its fine Ron I've got it". "No I'll buy it for you. It can be an early  
Christmas present."

Hermione didn't protest again. She was taken back by Ron'a kindest and couldn't believe he offered to get the books for her. She was so happy and smiled as Ron payed the old women at the cashier.

-

After a couple more hours of roaming the village and stopping at a few shops, Ron and Hermione were making their way back to the burrow. Once again, they walked along side each other in complete silence.

"Is this considered a date?" Hermione thought to herself. "Oh don't be rediculous! This is definetly not a date. Ron would never ask me on a date. And he didn't even ask me! We just happened to spend the day together so it's just two friends spending time together, not a date".

"Is this a date?" was what Ron was also thinking. "Well I didn't ask Hermione on a date so I guess it's not. Man, I wish a did ask her on a date. You stupid git! I've really got to man up".

"Ron," Hermione spoke, "I'm getting pretty tired from all this walking. Can we go rest on that bench right there". Ron nodded and they walked off the path to sit down.

Hermione had sat down first and as Ron sat next to her, his hand accidentally layed on top of Hermione's. Both of them felt electric shocks flow through their arms and they started to turn red in the face. Hermione expected Ron to lift his hand but to her suprise, he didn't.

Hermione looked at their touching hands and then look at Ron who was also looking at her. They both smiled at each other realizing it was the first romantic gesture between them since their kiss. But then, Hermione coughed and pulled her hand from underneith Ron's to cover her mouth.

Ron got a quick rush of sadness thinking that Hermione didn't want to have him hold her hand. "Sorry" she said feeling a bit guilty. She then smiled back at Ron and placed her hand back on his.

Hermione then scooted closer to Ron. Ron reached his arm up pretending to stretch so he could put his arm around Hermione. But as he reached his arm up, he accidentally hit Hermione's forehead with his elbow.

Hermione reached her hand to her foerhead and started rubbing the spot where Ron hit which now a little bit pink. "Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry" Ron said as he turned Hermione's head with his hand to examine the spot. As Ron was looking at Hermione's forehead, there gazes met and their eyes locked. Hermione instantly forgot about her forehead.

They sat like that for a few minutes and then simotaniously, they both started to lean their heads into each other. As their eyes closed and their lips almost met, they hit each other's noses. They both backed away from one another and rubbed their noses. They once again looked at each other and they both started laughing.

"Do you think we're ever going to get the hang of this?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled and replied "Eventually, in time!". And with that Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips. It was absolutly perfect.


End file.
